6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Starr
Starr is a vegan and a New Age enthusiast. She is Jude's first girlfriend, and the first girl he ever kisses. Like him, she is somewhat of an oddball with a strange outlook on life. She often wears rollerblades, and works at Vegan Island. Starr is voiced by Emily Hampshire. Biography Starr is introduced in "The Five Finger Discount" as an odd cashier at Vegan Island. There, she serves Nikki and Wyatt while saying weird things. Despite Nikki and Wyatt both looking for a date for Jude, they don't pick up on Starr's weirdness, and instead choose Book Girl as somebody to date Jude. Interestingly, Starr shows that she is a good fit for Jude at the end of the episode, when she sympathizes with Jude's feelings for the massage chair inside Things That Beep due to having felt the same way about a desk lamp that her mother ended up throwing out. After this, Starr appears in "The Khaki Girl," where Jude asks her out on a date. Starr agrees, and they go to the Gigantoplex; however, when Jude moves to kiss her, he ends up puking in her mouth while kissing her due to getting food poisoning from the Roast Burkey Chunklets he had eaten earlier that day. Starr isn't seen in any great capacity again until "Dude of the Living Dead." There, in Jude's dream, he realizes his feelings for her and does his best to save her from the zombie hordes. The dream stays with Jude after he wakes up from it, and he ends up asking Starr out again–a proposition which she accepts. Starr and Jude date through the first half of the second season. During this time frame, Starr appears several times. First, in "Deadbeat Poets Society," she serves the group her new dishes from Vegan Island, and later introduces Wyatt to the open mic poetry readings in Grind Me. Then, in "Career Day," she indirectly sets a plot off when Jude tapes over two separate copies of The 77th Samurai with copies of Board Warriors 3 for her. Starr then appears in "Fish and Make Up," where she watches a movie with Jude and Fish and later attends Fish's funeral along with Jude's friends. Next, in "Pillow Talk," she (along with the rest of Caitlin's friends) is mocked by the mall because Jude puked in her mouth (back in "The Khaki Girl"). After that, Starr shows up in "In a Retail Wonderland...," where she teaches Jen yoga in order to get Jen to relax, and in "The New Guy," where she watches Jude skateboard and compliments him on his moves. In "Losing Your Lemon," Jude breaks up with Starr after Jonesy jokes about him being whipped. At the end of the episode, they get back together at Super Terrific Happy Sushi; however, in "Lights Out," they break up again, this time on Starr's suggestion. In "Lights Out," they break up after Starr becomes a goth and takes the name of Nebula. Although Jude originally tries to go goth to match her, even taking the name of Judas, his heart isn't really in it, and they end up breaking up. After "Lights Out," Starr makes very few appearances. One of these appearances is in "The Lords of Malltown," where she (oddly enough) is dressed normally and not as a goth, despite having become one just three episodes earlier. There, she gives Jude and Wyatt free burritos as they skate past Vegan Island. Her legs also appear in a scene change in "Insert Name Here" in her non-goth style, and she is seen inside the Penalty Box drinking energy drinks during "Opposites Attack" in her normal clothes. Starr's last major appearance comes in "On Your Mark, Get Set... Date." There, she appears at the speed-dating session, and reveals to Jude that she's a nerd and is still interested in him. At his friends insistence, Jude begins going out with her again, but can't really relate to her, and Starr ends up breaking up with him when he flunks an IQ test. Appearances *"The Five Finger Discount" *"The Khaki Girl" *"6teen: Dude of the Living Dead" *"Deadbeat Poets Society" *"Career Day" *"Fish and Make Up" *"Pillow Talk" *"In a Retail Wonderland..." *"The New Guy" *"Losing Your Lemon" *"Lights Out" *"The Lords of Malltown" (non-speaking) *"Insert Name Here" (cameo) *"Opposites Attack" (cameo) *"On Your Mark, Get Set... Date" Trivia *Starr seems to be very flexible, as in "In a Retail Wonderland..." where she was able to take the customer's money and give them their food with her feet. *Starr apparently hates wearing shoes, and as a result always wears sandals instead if she has to have something covering her feet. Gallery Starr and Nikki.JPG|Starr's first appearance in the show. Jude and Starr flirt.jpg|Jude and Starr by the fountain. Starr4.jpg|Starr waves to Jude. 6teen jude starr.jpg|Jude and Starr napping at Stick It. Th 6teenPillowTalks Starrvomit.jpg|Starr being reminded that Jude once puked in her mouth. Nebula.png|Starr debuts a whole new goth look and name, Nebula, in "Lights Out." Starr NotGoth in Opposites Attack.PNG|Starr in "Opposites Attack." Starre.png|No longer a goth, Starr has become a nerd, as shown in "On Your Mark, Get Set... Date." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females